darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Musa Point
Musa Point is the northeast edge of Karamja, located west of Port Sarim. It hosts a dungeon, as well as the only spot to cage and harpoon fish for free players outside of the Wilderness. Transportation Free players may only access Musa Point by boat from Port Sarim, at the cost of 30 coins to sail in either direction. Three sailors on the central area of the docks, Seaman Lorris, Seaman Thresnor, and Captain Tobias, will ask if the player wants to go to Karamja. Members with any level of Karamja gloves will find the tariff for the journey reduced to 15 coins, and a ring of charos (a) allows access for free. Members can also enter via the gate to the west from Brimhaven, use the amulet of glory to teleport just south of the fishing spots, or take the charter ships for a fee. When the player lands on Musa Point, they can then get off the boat to walk on the dock and explore the island. There are monsters near the north-western part of the island around the volcano, so low-levelled players should stay away from that part of the island. It is a spot for level 20 scorpions, level 10 snakes, level 12 monkeys, and level 30 jungle spiders. For low level players, it is a good training spot, as well as a prayer spot, as monkey bones are dropped by the monkeys. This is the only place where free players can find snakes (do not drop snake hides in free to play) and monkeys (do not drop furs or meat in free to play). Stores Musa Point has only one store. Karamja General Store Karamja General Store is located west of the boat players arrive on in the F2P part, and is run by Shopkeeper Kofi. Since this part of Karamja is far away from a bank, players rarely sell anything to this store. However, fishers on the island will sometimes sell their fish to this general store. Players sometimes also sell burnt fish, although following an update in which burnt food became stackable, this is no longer a common practice. Bars Karamja has a few bars, though only one is available to non-members. Karamja Wines, Spirits, and Beers Karamja Wines, Spirits, and Beers is the bar east of the general store. The store is owned by a man named Zambo. Players can purchase beer, karamjan rum, and wine from Zambo. Quests * Pirate's Treasure - In the quest, players need to buy a karamjan rum from Zambo's bar for Redbeard Frank, the pirate. It costs coins and can only be transported off the island by being stashed in a crate during Luthas' banana picking game. * A Void Dance - This is one of the locations the player tracks the void leech to. Features There are quite a few things players can do on the island, mostly to do with the fishing docks and the volcano. off the pier at Musa Point.]] Fishing spot: The Karamja dock is the only place in the free-to-play world where players can fish for tuna, lobsters, and swordfish (except for the Wilderness, but it is more dangerous there because of player killers), thus making it the most popular fishing spot for non-members. It is also a popular chatting place among fishing players and is almost always crowded. Because the nearest bank is so far away, many players cut (or bring) logs to cook their fish right on the dock, allowing them to cook the fish before noting them at Stiles. A glitch has been spotted at the pier where whilst using a granite crab to aid fishing, the familiar may get stuck tilting at the corner of the pier. This is purely graphical, and the familiar's passive effect and foraging continue to work as normal. Stiles: A man named Stiles on the southern part of Musa Point was added to the game in the update on 21 April 2010, and will exchange raw and cooked fish for banknotes. He appears to be sitting in a chair fixing a lobster pot, and there are two barrels of fish next to him. He is located towards the south, almost directly south of the volcano entrance. He can only exchange lobsters, swordfish, and tuna, which are the main fish caught in this area. Although not technically a bank, he fulfills the primary demands of players, especially free players, training on the island. Prior to his release, players had to either travel to Falador and bank their fish, sell them to the nearby general store, or simply drop them. Luthas' banana plantation: Luthas' banana plantation is the small hut across from Zambo's bar. Players can collect bananas for Luthas and put them in the box outside his hut. When they've filled the box with 10 bananas, Luthas will pay them 30 coins. Prior to the introduction of the money pouch, this was useful if a player forgot their money and could not pay to leave the island. There are 33 banana trees in the plantation, each of which bears 5 bananas. To the north of Luthas' house is a single air rune respawn, and to the east are two normal trees players can chop in order to make fires to cook fish caught at the pier. Karamja Volcano: Karamja's volcano is in the western part of the island. On the rim of the volcano lie a multitude of dead trees. These trees can be cut for logs, which can subsequently be used to light fires; handy for high-level fishing and cooking at the docks. The volcano hosts a dungeon underneath it. The entrance has a few mid-level skeletons, while there are also lesser demons slightly to the west. After completing the Dragon Slayer quest, players can go through a hidden wall that leads to the crash site on Crandor. * The entrance to TzHaar City is located on top of the volcano, just west of the dungeon entrance. Members can access this city for its bank, stores, sulphur vents for cooking, furnace and fairy ring. Water sources: Players can obtain water from a well on the west side of Zambo's bar. This well is also one of the spots where the polar bear may be found for Penguin Hide and Seek. Christmas Event The 2006 Christmas Event was started on Musa Point and set in the surrounding area, including the volcano. Players talked to Shanty Claws on the north-eastern dock to start the event. Players who completed the event can still see the three children rescued during the event dancing around near the northern dock; players who did not complete the event cannot. What to bring Here are some things you may need while fishing: * Coins (to get on and off the island), or a ring of charos (a) to travel for free; alternatively the Lodestone Network or explorer's ring 3 could be used to teleport without using an inventory space. * Noted food can be sold and then immediately bought from the general store. Doing this can save time when training in the volcano. Following updates to the toolbelt allowing (permanent) storage of a hatchet of any metal, players no longer need to bring a hatchet, as putting a rune hatchet on the toolbelt is fairly inexpensive. The closest range is at Brimhaven, or the sulphur vents inside TzHaar City, but they are members-only. If killing lesser demons inside the volcano, players can bring noted prayer urns, sell one urn to the general store and immediately buy it back. They can then add the air rune respawn to it to collect the demons' ashes. Trivia * Musa is also a part of the scientific name(s) for bananas, Musa acuminata and Musa balbisiana. Banana trees dominate most of the free-to-play part of the island. * When Stealing Creation was released, there was a ditch at the point where characters embark from Port Sarim. It was removed about 9 December. * At one point, this part of Karamja wasn't even called Musa Point. The name "Musa Point" was added to the map in December 2006 to differentiate itself from the other parts of the island. This also gave a name to the only part of Karamja that is accessible to F2P players. * Before the update which included Stiles, many players used to riot at the fishing dock about the lack of a bank or range. Rioting sometimes spread to the area around Luthas' house, and occasionally Port Sarim or even Falador. Ironically, with Stiles's appearance, the price of several fish types plummeted due the fact he is able to change collected fish into bank notes, resulting in another riot. nl:Musa Point fi:Musa Point Category:Locations Category:Sea Category:Karamja